Wedding
by XxLivingInMyOwnWorldxX
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Bella and Edward's wedding. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is a sequel to Far Away. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**-

Ever since the Talent Show things have been great. It's been five months and since then Edward, Alice, and I have graduated and Edward proposed. Yes, he asked me to marry him. Shocking isn't it. I would've never thought a creature as beautiful and amazing as Edward would want to be with _me. _Plain old Bella Swan. And I said yes. It was a compromise. We get married and he changes me. A small price to pay to be able to spend the rest or eternity with my other half.

The wedding was tomorrow. I was nervous. Knowing my luck I'll probably trip walking down the aisle and make a fool of myself. Not that, that would be surprising to anyone. I'm a known klutz around here. I can hear the gossip now, _Omg! Did you hear? Bella Swan tripped while walking down the aisle! What a klutz!_ Yep, this should be bundles of fun.

Ugh, there I go. I'm making it sound like getting married is a bad thing. I don't think that at all. Especially if it's getting married to someone, correction, some _god_ like Edward. I just wish I wouldn't have to get married so young. Yes, I was the words _have to_. I have to get married to Adonis himself this young if I don't want to be 26 by the time I get to make the change.

I soon was engulfed by blackness falling into a dreamless slumber.

_**Next Morning **_

I woke up to Alice yelling at me to get up.

"Bella, I swear if you don't get out of that bed right now I'll dump water on you. Or just drag you out of bed myself!" Alice said in a menacing. Who knew a little pixie could sound so evil?

"I'm up, I'm up." I announce grouchily. I didn't want to wake up at, I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, nine o'clock.

"Come on and get your butt out of bed. You need to get breakfast quickly then I have to make you beautiful! We only have six hours!" Alice screeched.

"Yeah, like six hours isn't enough time _at all." _My voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Ugh, Bella! We don't have time for this. Get your ass out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen where your breakfast will be waiting for you." The evil pixie ordered.

"Fine fine. You don't have to be so pushy. It is _my _wedding you know." I grumbled getting out of bed and stretching my sore limbs.

"That's exactly why it has to be perfect, now go!" She gave me a little push and I stumbled out the door.

I tried not to trip walking down the stairs of the Cullen house hold. I managed not to which in my sleepy state was a big accomplishment. Actually that's a big accomplishment anytime for me.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen and sat in front of the stack of pancakes that were on the table.

I ate slowly dreading the session of Bella Barbie that was surely soon to come. By the time I was done eating it was ten o'clock. I slowly put my plate away and trudged up the stairs towards torture.

When I walked into Alice's room she was no where to be found. I tip-toed into her bathroom trying to go around unheard but I knew that was an impossible task in a house full of vampires. Well, the only one's here right now are Alice, Rosalie and Esme. The boys took Edward to do God knows what for a bachelor party. The whole 'the bride and groom can't see each other 24 hours before the wedding' thing was killing me. I just wanted to be with Edward.

I just got to the bathroom when someone grabbed my arm and shoved me into a chair. I looked around and Alice's bathroom was turned into a mini salon.

Then the torture began. First she did my nails. Next she did a facial. Then my make-up. And finally several hours of horrifying grooming and plucking later it was just half an hour before the wedding and time to put on my dress.

I get in it and when I stepped out into the room Charlie and Renee were there waiting for me.

"I'll step out to give you a moment." Alice said and then left gently closing the door behind her.

"Bella, you're so beautiful!" Renee gushed and ran over to give me a hug.

"Yeah, Bells. You really do look amazing." Charlie said shyly. Us Swans were never on to show emotion.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"That dress is simply gorgeous! Where'd you get it? Oh, it must have cost a fortune!" Renee squealed in excitement.

"Excuse me, it's time for you to go down and take your seat Renee." Alice said walking into the room.

"Oh! It's time already! Wait, I almost forgot. Charlie where's the box?" Renee asked.

Charlie dug around in his pocket for a second then pulled out a small white box and handed it to me.

"Something blue." Renee stated.

"Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's," Charlie added. "We had a jeweler replace the paste stones with sapphires."

Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were on the teeth of them.

"You shouldn't have done this." I said teary-eyed.

"It's okay sweet heart. Really. I'm going to take my seat now. Love you." Renee gave me one last hug then left.

Not two minutes later music started playing and Alice told us to wait five minutes before fallowing her down.

When our song came on Charlie said, "I think that's our cue."

And I whispered back as we started the descend downstairs, "Don't let me trip."

Charlie's arm tightened around mine as we walked down toward Edward.


	2. Fatherdaughter dances

**Hey! This is the second chapter, please review! **

* * *

**Bella POV**

As Charlie and me walked down the aisle toward Edward my heart was pounding frantically. It felt as if it was going to fly out of my chest. My soul swam with need. The need to be down this aisle and next to Edward saying 'I do'. My very being belonged to him and at first I thought it was silly of him to want to make it official by getting married. But now I can't help but be excited to the core about it.

I finally reached Edward and after all the tearful vows we said "I do."

_**Time skip to right before the father/daughter dance. (**_**A/N sorry for the time skip****_)_**

It was just before the father/daughter dance and I was looking for my dad but I couldn't find him. I was going to ask Alice where he was but I couldn't find her either. Just as I was about to ask Edward if he knew where they were Alice's voice came over the microphone by Edward's piano like a mini stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the brides dashing father has put together a song for this wonderful event. Bella? Will you please come up to the stage." Alice said with a huge smile.

A song? Charlie wrote a song for me? I didn't know he could write much less sing. But I found that my eyes were tearing up at the thought that he would do something like that for me. I walked up to the 'stage' and Alice had me sit on the piano bench. My dad came out and stood in front of me and started singing

**She's gotta do what, she's gotta do**

**And I've gotta like it or not**

**She's got dreams to big for this town**

**And she needs to give 'em a shot**

**Whatever they are **

**.**

**Looks like she's all ready to leave**

**Nothing left to pack**

**Ain't room for me in that car**

**Even if she asked me to tag along**

**God, I gotta be strong**

**She's at the startin' line **

**of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes **

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waitin' on my blessing**

**Before she hits that open road**

**Baby, get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

**She says things are falling in place**

**Feels like they're falling apart**

**I painted this big ol' smile on my face**

**To hide my broken heart**

**If only she knew**

**This is where I don't say **

**what I want so bad to say**

**This is where I want to**

**But I won't get in the way**

**Of her and her dreams**

**And spreadin' her wings**

**She's at the startin' line **

**of the rest of her life **

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waitin' on my blessings**

**Before she hits that open road**

**Baby, get ready**

**Get set **

**Don't go**

**She's at the starting line **

**of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**She's waitin' on my blessings **

**Before she hits that open road**

**Baby, get ready**

**Get set**

**Please, don't go**

**Don't go**

**Don't go**

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do **

By the time he was done I cried enough tears to fill a bucket. He was crying too. Though not nearly as much. The song was beautiful. My dad is really good at singing which surprised me. He had also learned to play guitar. Another secret talent that was kept from me.

I launched myself into Charlie's arms. His arms wrapped around me securely.

"I love you daddy." I whisper to him through my tears.

"I love you too honey." His words are muffled by my hair but I could still understand him.

We just stood there embracing for what seemed like seconds. I was so wrapped up in our father/daughter moment that I forgot where we were and nearly jumped out of my skin when my wedding guests irrupted into applause. By my dad's reaction I'm guessing he forgot too.

"Give it up for Mr. Swan and his wonderful performance." Alice said into the microphone and the guests only got louder.

I looked out and noticed that the fathers and daughters that were here were also embracing and crying. Even Rosalie and Carlisle were. Well not crying because they can't but I'm sure they would be if they could. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had circled Esme in a hug. Alice jumped down and joined her father and sister. They were as much as a family as anyone else here. Even if the are vampires or not related. They were probably closing then some families that have been together for all their lives.

"Now for the father/daughter dance." Someone, I didn't pay attention to who, said.

Charlie lead me down the the 'dance floor' and we swayed back and forth both of us not really knowing how to dance.

"Thank you dad, for the song." I mumbled resting my head on his shoulder.

"No problem Bells. But can you do me one favor?" He asked resting his head on top of mine.

"Anything." I swore.

"Just, don't forget your old man, Bella." He told me.

"I could never Daddy." I replied with full truth in my voice.

"Thank you." He answered back.

"I'm just sorry that I stopped our visits. I thought friends were more important than family. But my time here has taught me that nothing can ever compare to the love that a family shares."

"Don't apologize Hun. I'm so proud of you. You've grown to be such a lovely lady. I didn't want you to get married. I wanted to yell at you and tell you that your forbidden to get married this young. But I didn't. I realized it's not that you and Edward aren't ready for this because you are. It's just that I don't want to let my baby go. I don't want you to grow up and leave. You're the best thing I have Bells." Charlie said shyly and tearfully.

"I'll always be your baby dad." Right as I finished saying that I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Excuse me, Charlie. But may I steal Bella away?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course you can." Charlie replied.

I was twirled from one of my fathers arms to my other fathers arms.

"Hello Carlisle." I say.

"Hello sweet heart. Care to join me for a dance?" He asks.

"Of course. What would be a father/daughter dance if I don't dance with both of my wonderful fathers?" I wondered. I looked to my left and saw Charlie and Alice dancing and to my right was Esme and Emmett. Beside Esme and Emmett were Edward and Rosalie. Jasper was dancing with Tanya.

"Oh, Bella. You know, you were my daughter way before this wedding. This simply makes if official. But you have been apart of this family before this. When Edward brought you home the first time we were nervous. Esme and I didn't know what you'd be like. But from the moment you stepped in the door you radiated love. I knew that you were going to bring nothing but good things to this family right there. But then as I got to know you better I couldn't help but think 'How are we so lucky to have this wonderful young lady in our family?' you are so beautiful inside and out. You're selfless, caring, loving, compassionate, always trying to lighten the mood, always putting other peoples safety before your own. When James tracked you, you were willing to die to insure the safety of your mother. Even when you figured out it was a trick and he told you to tell Edward to avenge you, you told him not to. You didn't want him to get hurt even though you thought you were going to die. At your birthday party when Jasper attacked you, you were only scared for him. If he killed you , you didn't want him to live with the regret. You didn't care about yourself. You even apologized to him. When you thought Riley was going to kill Seth you cut yourself to distract Riley and let Seth escape. You're the most selfless creature I have met in all my existence." By the time Carlisle was done with his speech I seemed like the water works would never stop. I buried my face into Carlisle shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly. By the time my tears had stopped his tux was soaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." I frantically apoloigized.

Carlisle just left out a chuckle and said, "See that's what I mean. So selfless."

Someone yet again tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Emmett.

"May I?" He held his hand out to me.

"Of course." I said as I slid out of Carlisle's arms and into Emmetts huge one's.


	3. Brothersister dances

**Hey, this is the third chapter. Also I know the time line in this story doesn't match up with the real Twilight Saga so please don't complain about it. By the way, this story was only suppose to be a one shot but once I started writing I couldn't stop. So here I am, on the third chapter. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

As Emmett's huge arms circled my waist and my arms went around his neck he said, "Bella, I'm warning you right now. Don't cry on me. Please. The wet fabric feels icky on my skin." Emmett said to me completely serious.

I let out a giggle, "Okay Emmett, no crying on your shirt, got it."

"Good girl." He gently patted my head.

"I'm not a dog you know." I stated.

"Could've fooled me." He said in a teasing tone.

"Oh no you didn't! You are so mean Emmett." I said it a hurt voice. I was totally faking it though.

"Bella, you're not fooling anyone." He replied matter of factly.

"Yeah I know. I've never been good at lying." I sighed.

"You got that right lil' sis. I think a noodle could lie better than you." He chuckled.

"Oh don't be silly! A noodle can't talk." I told him.

"But if it could. Than it would be able to lie better than you."

"So not true!" I said.

Just then Alice and Edward spin by and Alice says to me,

"Bella, a duck could lie better than you." She grinned then spun away with Edward.

Emmett laughter boomed through the house. I saw Jasper laughing silently to himself and Rosalie even had a smile on her face. Alice and Edward danced by us laughing and I even saw Esme and Carlisle trying to hide a smile.

"That is so not true!" I pouted. Curse them and their ganging up on me. I can lie better than a talking noodle and a duck!

"Bella, face it, you are absolutely horrible at lying." Emmett boomed.

"Am not!"

"Alright Bella, tell me two truths and a lie about you and I'll try to guess the lie. If I get it right you have to admit you are a terrible lier. If you win, and I don't guess the lie right you I'll admit that you are better at lying then me." Emmett challenged.

I saw all the Cullen's dance closer waiting for me to answer.

"Fine. Okay um.. I've had a pet cat, I've never been on a boat and..." I pretended to think about the last one, "I learned to cook at five." I waited for him to answer.

"You've had a pet cat. That's your lie." Emmett said so sure of himself.

"How'd you know?" I pouted.

"Well, that actually had nothing to do with you being horrible at lying. I just knew which one was a lie by my knowledge of your life." He admitted.

"Really? And what knowledge is that?" I asked curious.

"Well I know that you've lived in California so I figured you'd had to have been on a boat before. And you've always been independent. You like to do everything yourself without the help of others. Also you said that you never got a childhood. You always had to take care of your mom. So I figured you would have had learned to cook that young." He explained. Wow, I was shocked.

"Wow, Emmett. Good job." I complimented him.

"Thank you. Now time to hold up you part of the deal." He smirked.

"I'm a terrible at lying." I sighed.

"I always knew that lil' sis." He chuckled.

We danced in comfortable silence for a few minutes until he broke it,

"What was it like?" He asked.

"What was what like?" I inquired.

"Having to grow up so quick." He said softly. Again I saw all the Cullen's shift closer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie dancing with Sue Clearwater. Huh, I didn't even know they came. Renee was off chatting with Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Webber.

"It wasn't that bad. I had to grow up to help my mom. I guess it was kind of hard. Watching all the other little kids playing out side while the sun was still up when I was inside making dinner and doing laundry. My mom did help here and there. It wasn't like she forced me to do any of this. I just did. My mom needed help so I grew up." I stated simply.

"What was your daily routine at the age, let's say nine" He questioned.

"Eleven. Let's see, I'd wake up get myself ready for school, breakfast, pack my lunch and all that, than I'd go in and set my mom's alarm for 10:00 o'clock am because that's when she liked waking up most of the time. I'd walk the short three blocks to school. Go to my class. Make it through the. Go home and tell Renee about my day. Make dinner, do the laundry and whatever else my mom didn't do. After dinner me and Renee would wash dishes together then I'd go upstairs, do my homework, take a shower and go to bed then repeat the process the next day." I finished.

"Wow. Bella, you didn't get to be a child!" Emmett sounded astonished.

I felt another tap on the should for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight and turned around to find Jasper there.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" He asked in his southern drawl.

"Why, I would love you, kind sir." I said in my best southern voice which made us both laugh.

I laid my hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on my waist.

"Does this bother you to much?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, Bella. You've been around enough this doesn't really bother me. I'm not the weakest link in the family anymore." He stated.

"Jasper, you were never weak. You just had trouble. The others didn't go through the things you did before you became a 'vegetarian'. You only ever knew one way of life. It must have been hard for you. I couldn't imagine completely changing like that. It would be like for me to suddenly stop eating dairy products. I wouldn't be able to do that right away either. You should never call yourself the weakest link in the family. Because you are not. You are strong Jasper. You had the courage to make a change. You fought to control yourself even when you could have easily just have gave in. You are stronger than most vampires out there. So don't you EVER call yourself weak."I ranted to him. I couldn't believe he thought himself weak. That's just insanity. And the words I spoke were the total truth.

"Thank you Bella. Nobody has ever said that to me. Sure Carlisle or Alice would tell me that I'm not weak but never that. I'm truly grateful to have you as my sister." He told me.

"I couldn't ask for a better brother, Jasper." I heard a cough come from my left and looked of to see Emmett dancing with Alice. Emmett trying to look innocent and Alice holding in her laugh.

"Ah, Bella. But you mustn't forget about Emmett." Jasper joked.

"Of course. You can forget about our dear brother Emmett." I played along.

"He must be a better brother than me." Jasper continued to joke.

"Oh no, I'm pretty positive you're way better of a brother than Emmett." I was so getting back at Emmett for the whole horrible lier thing.

"Why, thank you, dear sister."

"Don't mention it, wonderful brother." Me saying that broke Emmett and he marched up to us and we stopped our dancing.

"Yes Emmett?" I feigned innocence.

"Better brother than me, huh?" He asked outraged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, do you Jasper?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"No I don't, Bella." He, thankfully, played along.

"I'm not stupid Bella. I heard you." Emmett folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Oh, I couldn't fool you Emmett. Yes, Jasper is a way better brother than you." I sighed out.

"So not true!" He pouted.

"Emmett, what were you saying about me being a terrible lier?" I inquired.

"Oh no. Come here Bella." Emmett yelled and chased after me.

I picked up my dress and swerved through the staring guests trying to get to Edward before Emmett got to me. Thankfully, since all the guests were here, Emmett had to run at a human pace. I finally reached Edward just as Emmett was about to get me, jumped behind him and screamed,

"Ah! Edward save me!"

"Emmett you better not come a step closer." Edward threatened.

"But...she...ugh." Emmett stalked away pouting.

"Thank you." I said as Edward turned around to face me.

"No problem, love." Edward chuckled.

"Will the bride, groom, best man, bridesmaid, and family of the groom and bride please make there was to the front table for the toasts." Alice voice came over the microphone.

Edward and I held hands and started toward the head table.


	4. Toasts

**Hey, again I want to say that I know the real Twilight Saga events didn't happen this fast or close together. That's why the site is called fanFICTION. Also, I know that this many people don't usually make a toast at weddings but that's how I want it to be so that's how it is. Lol. **

* * *

Edward and I took our seat at the head table. It went Edward,me, Renee, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and than it was Edward again.

Alice stood up, "I, as the bridesmaid, would like to start off. Bella is a wonderful girl. I'm happy to have her be my sister-in-law. And I get to play Bella Barbie on her more often." I groaned and everyone chuckled or giggled at me. Hey, if they had to play Bella Barbie with Alice, they'd understand why I'm not happy about it.

Alice started talking again, "So, Bella you're wonderful, hope you had and continue to have a good wedding, love you!" and she sat down. Then, I watched in amazement as the Cullen's all took a sip of their drink.

"I'm next, as one of the three best men, even though I clearly should've been chosen as the best." Emmett started. He already had the guests laughing.

"Anyway, I want to say congrats to the bride and groom. So Congrats!" And that was the end of Emmett's speech. Which was okay because I didn't expect him to have a huge speech. Though it still made me blush. I had a feeling I won't stop blushing for the whole night. Sigh.

"Well, I didn't really prepare a speech so I'm just winging it here," Jasper said. I swear, the Cullen boys have a knack for making people laugh, "Congratulations to the lovely bride and the dashing groom" Jasper chuckled to himself, "May the live happily together forever." He finished.

It was Esme's turn, "Edward and Bella are two wonderful people. They outshine their common goals and never stop trying. Bella is a calm, loving soul as is Edward. Though Edward seems to get a tad bit frustrated from time to time," Cue audience chuckle. Edward has his head hung down but I could still see the smile that graced his lips, "But Bella's always there to calm him down. Bella is a danger magnet as my family as taken to calling her," I think they plotted on trying to see how much they can make me blush tonight, "But Edward's always there to protect her. They're the perfect match and I'm glad to have them as part of my family." Esme finished and took another drink of her wine without so much of a nasty look on her face. I don't know how they do it.

Carlisle stood up to start his speech that was surely going to make my face red as a strawberry again,

"Esme and I were nervous when Edward first brought Bella home to meet us. We weren't sure how'd she be or if she'd even like us. We were actually probably worrying about the same things Bella was worrying about us. But, as I told Bella early, I knew from the second I met her that she would bring joy into our lives. Bella is a caring, loving, compassionate, selfless soul. She's always putting others before herself as long as it make them happy. She is wise beyond her age and can comprehend things that most people her age can't. Edward is like that too. Wise beyond his age," Everyone at our table chuckled except Renee and Charlie who didn't get the inside joke, "Edward is a gentlemen. For that I'm proud. Congratulations Edward and Bella." That ended his speech and he sat down. Yep, I'm pretty sure my face is permanently painted red.

My dad stood up and started his own, "When Bella first introduced Edward to me as her boyfriend I was a bit apprehensive. I thought that there was no one good enough for my baby girl. But then I saw how Edward looked at her with the love in his eyes and how she looked right back at him the same. I knew that this was no teenage crush. I knew that it was true love. I couldn't ask for a better man to be married to my daughter. Congratulations." Charlie's speech was short but meaning full. After listening to all these speech's I'm shocked that I'm not bawling yet.

"When Bella told me she was getting married I should have been mad but I wasn't. I have always told Bella not to get married straight out of high school and wait until she's thirty. But when Edward and Bella visited me in Jackson with a couple months back and told me that they were getting married I wasn't mad. I saw how they looked at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. They moved in sync, working together perfectly though they may not know. Unconsciously they shadowed one another, always trying to be close. That showed me that they weren't going to end up like I did. They are both strong and responsible young people. I knew that I didn't have to worry about Bella getting pregnant at such a young age. I'm so proud of you Bella. I know that I made you grow up to quick. You were doing most things by the age of ten that normal mothers would do. I'm very lucky to have you as a daughter and Edward as a son-in-law. Congratulations." My mom ended her speech with the formal 'Congratulations' and sat back down.

Now it was my turn. Oh gosh I hope I don't make a fool of myself though that's probably unavoidable.

"I first want to thank you all for coming and celebrating this wonderful event with us. I couldn't be happier to join this amazing family. I'm the luckiest person on this earth right now, I think. I get to be apart of this extraordinary family and I'm married to the outstanding person right here. I often wonder what I did to deserve this. And I never find my answer. I can't thank whatever God there is enough for this." I finished my speech blushing the whole way through, even know the words I spoke were true. I looked over at Edward who smiled at me and tugged my hand to get me to sit down which I did then he stood up and became to speak,

"My lovely bride says she's the lucky one but I oppose to that. I believe I am the lucky one. I'm married to this amazing, beautiful woman. I don't think it's possible for anyone to be luckier than me. It escapes my mind how someone like Bella would want to be with me. She's brilliant in everyway. " He's speech came to an end right there and I was astonished to find that his was shorter than mine. But it got me crying. The tears ran slowly down my cheeks. He pulled me up by the hand and lead me to the 'dance floor'.

The music started playing again and everyone around us was dancing. I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his around my waist.


	5. Departure

**Heyy, this is the last chapter I think so enjoy :)**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Can I stand on your feet again?" I asked Edward with a smile on my face.

"Of course you can." He chuckled.

We twirled quietly to the music just enjoying being in each others arms. This is where I have wanted to been all day. In Edwards arms. After dancing with so many of the guests, including Mike -shudder- it feels amazing to be here. In my loves arms. Although, I'd enjoy being here any day.

I look to my left and see Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was elegantly twirling Rosalie over and over. To my right was Alice and Jasper. Just standing there staring into each others eyes. I looked away. It felt like I was spying on a private moment. I looked over my shoulder to see my four parents talking and a small smile came upon my lips. They seemed to get along well. I'm glad my mom was having fun even though Phil couldn't make it. And Charlie seems like he's enjoying himself also.

"You know, he was right." Edward broke the silence.

"Hmm, who was right?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Emmett. He said you never got to be a child. He was right." He stared into my eyes.

"Oh, that. It wasn't and isn't a big deal." I said, confused as to why he brought it up.

"Don't you feel deprived?" He questioned.

"Oh course not." I really didn't have a reason to be.

"You're not mad at Renee at all for it?" His eyebrow lifted.

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know. It just seems any normal person would be." He shrugged.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not normal." I giggled.

He chuckled, "Of course you're not."

"Are you enjoying our wedding?" I asked him.

"Of course. Alice did a magnificent job. Though I had to dance with Stanley and Mallory **(A/N Jessica and Lauren)." **He shuddered.

I giggled, "I know what you mean. I had to dance with Mike."

"Newton better have had kept his hands to himself." Edward gritted out.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward! Sure, he likes me, but I'm a married women and I doubt he would stoop that low." I half-heartedly defended Mike.

"You don't have to hear his thoughts." Edward scoffed.

"Oh come on. They can't be _that bad_"

"If that's what you want to think go ahead."

We stopped talking and went back to just swimming in the pool of joy that being with one another gives us. I was shortly pulled out of that pool by Alice's voice though,

"Come on Bella! You're leaving soon and you need to get changed!" Alice whispered yelled in my ear impatiently.

"Later Alice." I wrapped my arms tighter around Edward.

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." She threatened menacingly. Darn that evil pixie!

"You better go." Edward said and pulled my face up for one more kiss. All to soon I had to pull away for air and was then being dragged away by Alice.

Upstairs waiting for me were my two mothers. The three of them quickly got to work and changed me into a dark blue dress and someone pulled the hairpins out of my hair. My hair now fell down my back in waves from the braids.

My mom never stopped crying the whole way,

"I love you mom. You and Phil take care of each other." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her.

"I love you too, honey." She said tearfully.

"Goodbye mom." I tried to keep my tears at bay.

"Goodbye Bella." She turned around and started crying into Esme's shoulder.

I descended the stairs, at the bottom Edward was waiting for me. He lead me by the door to where my dad was standing away from everyone else. The red rims around his eyes explained why,

"Oh dad." I launched myself in his arms.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Bells, you know that." He sniffed.

"Yeah dad, I know. I love you." Forever. I was so close to crying but I was trying to be strong.

"I love you too. Always. Now go. You don't want to miss your flight." He gently pushed me away and toward Edward.

People cheered and 'awed' when Edward kissed me in the threshold.

Edward lead me to the car as we ran away from the rice being thrown at us. The only mostly hitting Edward looked like they were being thrown hard and I knew that Emmett was throwing those.

As we speed away I waved my hand out the window. When we were far enough away from the house where no body, but the vampires, could hear I started to cry.

I cried because I wouldn't ever get to see any of those people that were here tonight again. Except for the vampires. I won't get to see Renee or Charlie again. I wondered if it was selfish of me to leave Charlie like this. He'll be all alone.

I banished those thoughts and leaned across the middle console to put my head on my husband's shoulder.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. Unless I get enough people telling me to continue. Please review!**


End file.
